Ben 10: Unleashed
by RougeRaptor
Summary: While Ben 10 was being a hero, Kevin was also being a hero. He just likes to do things differently. Besides discovering the actual reason why he has his powers as well as hs purpose in life.


We are the Adwaita family. The descendants of the Greatest Dragon Titan and the protectors of the way. The history of our people is huge and vast, but it must be kept and protected at all costs. Our way, which is to protect those who are precious to us.

 **Chapter 1: The original Titans**

 **Chapter 2: Alchemy, the Titans version of human** **technology and Wizard's magic.**

 **Chapter 3: The Titans now and relationship to the Namikaze**

* * *

Titans were originally a race that believed in helping others. But soon corruption began and they became an unfeeling, conquering race, taking over any species they came in contact with to feed off their emotions; this mainly involved adrenaline rushes from death-defying feats and, as a consequence, the hosts tend to be short-lived. The Titans eventually got the best of them and a centuries long feud between the god-like "Lord of the Light" Udon to help him recruit warriors to carry on his age old battle with his older brother Hakkus in order to decide who would rule the universe. These two groups became the Arnilaxians and the Wavnd. Both groups fought in an endless civil war which diminished their numbers due to the fact that they no longer cared about conquering but rather who would rule them. Furthermore their home planet was eventually eaten by Glactus with only one escaping by hibernating within an asteroid. This symboite became known as Venom. Venom eventually met peter parker but his host ejected him. Venom later gave birth to his son Carnage and Carnage to the current host, Toxin. Carnage had tried to kill Toxin but Toxin won due to the fact that offspring are naturally stronger then the parents and fully absorbed him. Wanting more power, Toxin eventually sought out Venom and absorbed him fully as well.

The first ability of these species is that they possess a degree of telepathy and can freely speak to the host and even read it's thoughts without difficulty. Titans often react to the thoughts and will of the host.

They can expand to any size as long as they have something to grow on such as a host or an object. Titans can get inside of small areas such as electric wires and the insides of cars and completely disable them. The Titans is also able to project a web-like substance from its body, similar to Spider-Man's. However, this webbing is produced organically by the Titans from its own mass, which means that overuse can weaken the alien until it is able to regenerate. He can launch parts of his body at enemies in the form of solid weapons such as darts, spears, knives, axes, etc., although they disintegrate into dust within ten seconds of leaving its body. The Titans can also send out tendrils which can be used to grab or manipulate items from a distance. It also has the strange ability to warp his appendages into different arms, legs, a shield, and even wings and horns. Further inspection showed that it can create "dimensional aperture," allowing its hosts to carry items without adding mass to the costume or needing to use pockets.

Speaking of shape shifting, it has full control over the size, shape, color, texture, and hardness of it's body. It can make itself look like normal clothing on his host and create disguises, or act as "camouflage" into the background and even become invisible. With the Titans bonded to the body and bloodstream of a host, he can "regenerate" his costume from scratch simply by bleeding. As a creature that thrives on adaptability, it is also able to rapidly adapt to new environments. Such as water, desert forest, or possibly even space itself.

Not only do they have absolute control of their bodies, but the bodies of their hosts as well. Titans can actually affect every aspect of their hosts body, from the hosts bodily functions to personality, memories and natural appearance. Even a host with a strong will can not get rid of this influence.

Some minor but still necessary abilities include the ability to adhere to most surfaces with its hands and feet, which when needed will grant you that ability as well. Titans by natural are extremely strong, fast, durable and very few species match up to them in strength and intelligence. There is also ability to produce toxins and venoms. Ah yes it even has a bite that produces perhaps one of the most fatal corrosive toxins that I have ever seen. The venom seems eat away at all of the users flesh starting from the inside out, while causing unbearable pain and weakening the user. One bite is enough to kill one hundred men. Though the venom seems to take 2-3 days before it kills the user. In those days the user will become weak both physically and experience hallucinations that may drive them insane. In the later stages, the venom will paralyze the user one limb at a time until their body finally shuts down. Of course it also seems to have a cure made from the same substance which can be created at any given time. Due to their superior size and strength, Titans are able to create shockwaves. Either with the wave of a hand or a roar and these shockwaves can stun a person, from tearing up the entire landscape around them. Titans are able to concentrate their energy into an orb. The power, force, speed, and blast area is dependent on the strength and skill of the user (i.e., the stronger the user, the stronger the attack). The ball can be fired differently, either in sphere form, which can be detonated for a wave explosion or launched to form a dome-shaped blast which flattens and erases everything around it, or as a concentrated beam of energy which gives it explosive penetrative power. These balls are incredibly dense but also extremely fast when launched, able to cross an entire sea in a few seconds. Is it the ultimate attack of a Titans.

To defend its main body, the creature can spawn and army worth of clones of many shapes and sizes, ranging from humanoid to animal-like in appearance, some with weapon-like appendages on their arms. These clones are created directly from the beast's body mass and are extensions of its ability to not only regenerate, but also separate its body, which can be used to purge flesh from its main body. The clones are capable of performing techniques on their own and can even bleed, but will usually disperse after hit by a strong enough force. The clones can also disperse on their own or be dispelled by the user of the technique. They also can't be distinguished from the actual beast. These clones also seem to be able to think for themselves and feel the original's pain to some extent. A characteristic that is unique is that any experience the clones gain during their existence is transferred to the user once they are dispersed. Similarly, because they are clones of the original, any energy that the clone possesses will return to the original after being dispelled. Conversely, the reverse is also true and the original is still able to manipulate the energy of the clones.

It also has empathic abilities, and is able to project desires and needs into the thoughts of its host or potential hosts. The empathic ability seems to allow them to have a special connection with fauna forms. Some of these include Zoolingualism, taming, and even Thiriokinesis. Combined with that, Titans also possess a special sixth sense that allows them to indicate danger just before it hits them. This sense can also be used to track others and reveal information about the targets abilities and powers. They are also able to detect when others are ill and "cure" or "cleanse" them. He is able to cure ailments from hepatitis to removing narcotics and even radiation from a person's body.

They have amazing regeneration and can heal simple wounds like cuts and stabs in seconds, broken bones and bullet shots in minutes and regenerate organs and limbs in about the same time as well. Can even regenerate the head because the seal can simply grow a new body out of one or alternatively regenerate a new head as if nothing happened. The only downside to this is that this ability is what it is, a healing factor for damage. It costs the creature and the host a lot of energy. Additionally this healing factor offers no added perks such as an enhanced immune system or immortality from old age.

Perhaps the most frightening thing about this though is that it has amazing adaptation. Every time it becomes severely wounded such as a near loss of half of blood or someone rips the heart out, when it recovers, it will become naturally stronger both physically and in abilities. While that is the fastest way to become powerful it is frowned upon and often causes the body a great deal of strain and pain. So literally whatever doesn't kill them will only make them stronger.

But one of the most amazing abilities that have been discovered is the Titans can do is their absorption. The fangs of a Titans have a type of diamond crystalline coating that makes them able to bite through any substance known and inside the fangs contains a special organ system . This organ system is the reason why a Titans is able to use it's absorption ability in which the organs store and break down the absorbed and transfer it to the rest of the body for further usage. (Originally thought to just have been a weird as fuck mutation and the reason she was highly valuable.) This makes the Titans able to absorb the energy and matter of anything and everything by eating it and utilize it in various ways. However, the original source of the users own dna themselves is too strong and thus would overwrite the absorption meaning two things. The first is that typically the absorbed powers are only a tenth of strength of the original's. The second is that the absorption is not permanent except in special cases. Such transfers lasted for 100 times longer than the contact time, meaning that if you absorbed energy from some bird or whatever for five seconds thus only gaining its powers for roughly eight minutes. When trained properly enough, the user of the seal can grant whatever it absorbed to others through drawing iconic symbols. This is usually done through tattooing images onto others. These tattoos then give whatever power it believes them to bestow. They are not permanent and will fade eventually over time.

For organization purpose it is best to categorize the absorption power in three different ways.

First and foremost is energy in it's bare form. This allows them to restore their own energy and stamina, manipulate technology, discharge it as an energy blast, stun targets, paralyze them of fear, or manipulate it as a shield, increase your physical strength and speed and even speed up cellular regeneration to increase strength or recover from injuries at an accelerated rate. However, the energy will dissipate over time or through excessive use, so it is required for a user to absorb more if necessary. If a user absorbs too much the energy will cause them to become mentally unstable. Storing energy for long periods of time will worsen this instability. When absorbing energy, the eyes of the host gain a black dark patch.

The second category is are able to absorb and synthesize the mass, properties, and chemical makeup of matter to change the body into a living matter in the shape; the absorbed matter is as durable as the matter used to make it and can enhance their strength and durability. This can be anything gas, liquid, solid, and as previously stated energy sources. This transformation also extends to the clothing and weapons that is currently being worn by the user. If the object is large (e.g., a building), it can absorb sufficient mass to attain the same height. The host also retains intellect and capacity for speech and full physical movement and can reform if body is damaged in any way while in altered form. They will also be able to extend absorbed matter to anything they are touching. They can can repair objects composed of the same matter they have absorbed by synthesizing a liquid version of that substance and hardening it again. As well as can manipulate whatever substance they are touching by absorbing it and morphing it into any shape or form. After absorbing matter, you can manipulate the atomic structure to grow extensions on their body and shapeshift their limbs into various weapons, tools, and forms at will. This is different from making solid weapons from it's own mass which technically is flesh and bone. And using that will often weaken the user. Of course, the user also gains the weaknesses of the material that has been absorbed.

And the third and possibly favorite category is absorbing the DNA, metabolism, and life force of other life forms, they can use it as nourishment to replenish energy from fatigue, and regenerate what would otherwise be fatal wounds. This can grant them the targets memories, abilities, personality, and outward physical characteristics of other beings to accommodate the absorbed information. The body will undergo a slight mutation (or none at all, depending on the powers they have absorbed and skill) to accommodate the absorbed abilities. The victim loses those abilities and memories for exactly the amount of time that host possesses them. This absorption usually leaves the victim weakened, and sometimes renders them unconscious. Their powers may also be temporarily weakened or removed. If done long enough, it seems to drain their blood/flesh; often turning the targets body into dust. They can gain an entire persons soul if it were to fully absorb them. If they do gain access to the soul, he can control the souls and even summon them outside his body. The souls are bound to the host by unbreakable "spirit chains" and can come in two ways, one is similar to a ghoul, mindless and constantly moaning in pain, while the other is the soul manifesting exactly how it was when it was alive, personality, powers, and all. The souls of the hosts are kept alive within the worm, leaving them "still alive," in a sense (albeit suppressed). If he is hit by a fatal would or dies, he could trade a soul in exchange for his life. The stronger the soul means that when absorbed it will not turn into a ghoul but instead manifest as a personality inside of the users head which can eventually turn them insane.

And on top of that still each Titans has their own unique ability.

The bonding process of Titans to a host is extremely complicated. It is not fast and painless at all, except in the exception of children. It goes through many steps. First the host must be compatibly with the Titans. It is said that humans are not the best choice, but they will Titans can bond to any race that they want, the compatibility is seeing if the host will be a good investment and be a lifelong commitment.

After determining compatibility, the Titans then begins step one which is "plugs in" and activates the 'junk' DNA in its victim. It acts by affecting the protein encoding regions of the promoter introns in each cell. As a retrovirus, it contains both RNA and the reverse transcriptase enzyme, allowing it to insert its own genetic codes into the host's cells. It enters, re-purposes and changes the cell, replicating previously dormant non-coding segments of the organism's DNA. More often than not, these changes are too drastic and 50% of all infected organisms die from massive organ failure and cell saturation. Of the surviving percent another 40% will go mad and give in to their feral instincts, best to describe them as Zombies. Step one takes about 72 hours to complete and it is extremely painful being described by some that they were begging to 10% of the host survive this process. Step two is combining with the hosts bloodstream and integrating into the Hosts body fully. Titans at this point seems to take on a teratoma type look and the creature integrates itself in the back of the neck of it's host. Which is why it is considered an extremely vital spot if the area is cut out as that would force separation.

The final step is when the Titans bonds with the hosts body and organs completely. Similar to a newborn feeding off its mother and giving her body some benefits in return. During this stage the hosts body will be enchanted psychical it's mental peak with a wide verity of other abilities. This is also when the Titans can communicate to it's host and the host can access the transformations.

As for other effects on the host besides damaging their brain a little and influencing them In order to survive the Titans needs to have a host body and feeds off of a chemical called pethyomine to stay sane and healthy, which has been said to be found abundantly in two sources: sweets, pimarily chocolate,, and brain tissue of the living. Thus, the host is forced to steal/buy large amounts of chocolate and tobacoo products, or become an unwilling cannibal who devours the brains of those he kills.

The Titans also passes some abilities onto it's host. Most notably the healing factor. In several tests, the host could grow back a hand within a few seconds and an entire limb within a minute or two. This also applies to vital organs, bones, and blood. Even cutting off the head won't do anything. Also it seems that due to the bonding process, a person bonded with a Titans gains immunity to several abilities of others. The infamous, pentace stare being one.

They do have a lot of weaknesses including. Healing Factor and Transformations - And speaking of healing while it is phenomenal a Symboite can still die from age (when not bonded to a host), illness, poison, lack of oxygen, and certain toxic substances, they will die if the body is destroyed faster then the healing factor can work, for example if something eats them or if the body is crushed to death into nothing more but a bloody pulp. When a Titans bonds to a host for more then 72 hours, they are considered bonded for life. Forced removal from the host from an outside source will result in death for the both of them. And remember that the host must intake a constant supply of chocolate or they will start to bleed from their eyes, nose and mouth until they finally die.

Transformations take an extremely large amount of stamina. With the costume transformation causing extreme fatigue and a full beast transformation in a near death coma like state. It also seems that the transformations have a time limit which all depends on skill and the type of attacks being used. TThey are still sustiple to energy exhaustion and will give out if you go all out.

Mental State - The Titans influences its host for the worse and often makes them develop many mental disorders due to the natural damage of the brain that the bonding process creates. (Influencing a stupid person is easier then a smarter one) Some of the conditions areAlcohol/Substance Abuse, Alcohol/Substance Dependence, ADHD, Sex/Porn Addiction, Hypersomnia/Insomnia (alternates), Dissociative Identity Disorder, Schizoaffective disorder (Combination of Schizophrenia and Bipolar), and Mild mental retardation.

Now the Titans itself is vulnerable by intense sounds and intense sonic waves - especially large fires of guns. Damage can range from a headache to paralization to bleeding of the ears and brain which does not heal as fast as other injury. When summoning the suit, you will have this weakness also and it is important to notice the threat. Continuous exposure to loud sounds can cause irreversible damage and even death. Luckily while bonded to a human host it reduces that weakness.

The Xenophages, a race of extraterrestrial shapeshifters which prey on Titans, possess the ability to spew an unknown incendiary chemical that can paralyze Titans, nullify all of their powers and abilities and enhance their taste. This chemical is later revealed to be gold. This chemical will do nothing to the host when not under it's influence, but the host will have a strong desire to flee, and if the host does carry objects made from gold, it will surpress any influence and desire to use the Titans's abilities.

* * *

The rarest and hardest form of magic to use and technology to operate. Alchemy works by creating a type of seal and then using magic to "write it's instructions" to do what the Wizard wants. The seals can do anything, increasing the users strength, creating barriers, or even allowing the user to use a type of element magic. Unlike potions and Incarnations, Alchemy has unique abilities and can be used to seal objects, living beings, magic, along with a wide variety of other things within another object. It can also be used to unseal objects either from within something or someone. The seals can also be used to transform one one object into another. It is possible to change inanimate objects into animate ones and vice versa. Some seals alter a part of something, such as changing a person's ears from normal into rabbit ears. Also unlike the other two branches of magic it is possible to create things, both living and inanimate out of nothing. Due to it's amount of vast potential Wizards that practice Alchemy are in high regards, however this is in fact the hardest branch of magic to use. It can take a Wizard decades of practice to learn Alchemy.

The seals themselves are extremely complex and the workings is described as insane. But Alchemy seals work on the universal rule of equivalent exchange. "In order to obtain or create something, something of equal value must be lost or destroyed." A seal can either be drawn on the spot (in chalk, pencil, ink, paint, blood or even traced in dirt) or permanently etched or inscribed beforehand, but without it, alchemy is impossible. The outside barrier itself is a conduit which focuses and dictates the flow of power, tapping into the magical energies that already exist within the earth and matter. It represents the cyclical flow of the world's energies and phenomena and turns that power to manipulable ends. Inside the seal are specific alchemical runes. These runes vary widely based on ancient alchemical studies, texts and experimentation, but correspond to a different form of energy, allowing the energy that is focused within the circle to be released in the way most conducive to the Wizard's desired effect. In basic alchemy, these runes will often take the form of triangles (which, when positioned differently, can represent the elements of either water, earth, fire or air), but will often be composed of varying polygons built from different triangles.

Just like the other branches of magic there are some consequences both good and bad. Because of the seals having both magic and science factor, they can do virtually anything. The user can get almost anything they want done as long as their seals are detailed enough and enough magical power is pumped into them. Bad side: Because of that same factor, they can do virtually anything. They're unstable in their creation and the slightest mistake can cause a totally different result from the one intended. Ex: It'll open a portal to Hell or Heaven; it'll summon a demon lord; it'll suddenly create an ever growing tree; it'll make an entire town spring up around you; it'll turn you into a three-headed chicken; etc. (Note: I'm not joking about the chicken part.)

Every time a seal is first created, there's always the chance that it'll go haywire. This is because of the factor of combining both science and magic and it can't be helped. On the plus side, once they're made they're stable, the user doesn't have to worry about pigeons coming out of the seals on his body or something silly like that. If most of the extra variables are worked out, then there's usually about a one to five percent chance of a chaos misfire.

* * *

Currently, the Titans in their original form are all but extinct. For a while there were a few hundred living on Earth until they were hunted down by humans as well as killed and cannibalized by their fellow brothers and sisters. Only one exists, by the name of Vermin and has since made his way to the host of a resident there named Kevin who has discovered his true lineage.

* * *

 **Name:** Kevin Levin

 **Actual Name:** Arkana Adwaita

 **Alias:** Vermin

 **Species:** Enhanced Human/Priscan

 **Occupation:** Traveler, Part-time Machinist, Underground Multigalatic dealer, Future Member of the Coast Guard

 **Powers:** Host of the Titan Vermin which grants him Enhanced Healing. Regular powers- Spontaneous Learning/Understanding, Freestyle Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Advanced situational awareness and Intuition.

 **Places that He has been to:** All 50 US states, Canada, Mexico, Chile, Brazill, France, Greece, Germany, United Kingdom, Spain, **Australia,** **Bahamas, China, Russia, Japan,** Colombia, Egypt, South Africa. Georgia, Italy, New Zeland and **Netherlands**. Selene (Earth's moon), Mars, Pluto, and beyond.


End file.
